


《他是星灵族》259

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 4





	《他是星灵族》259

259  
赫海离开福利院时，也不过九点出头，只是孩子们睡得早，或者说，整个小村的生物钟都排斥了都市的夜生活部分。  
故此，幽静的盘山街道上亦只有赫海两个人，他们这才有机会手牵着手。只不过四下的每家每户都关了灯，两人便也不敢多讲话，生怕惊扰了邻里间的休息。  
但就因为不能常常说话，赫宰和东海才更能把注意力放在过路的景致上。

与在LA的家中不同，东海虽也喜欢修整漂亮的庭院，但眼下的自然美景不掺杂任何人工感，反令他心生莫名的熟悉。  
赫宰则从牵东海的手，继而大胆了些，将人带进怀中，抱一会儿，又吻一吻侧脸。  
这般亲昵的举动叫东海直乐道：“您弄痒我了。”  
“不喜欢么？”  
赫宰假意放开，东海忙摇头追进他臂弯：“喜欢。”说着，却停下脚步，“真希望时间可以静止在这一秒。”

此时两人已步行至村口的超市，能听到从后门处传来的卸货声响。  
赫宰没有先回应东海，而是去到超市旁的自动贩卖机前。  
当地的贩卖机与别处不同，除了卖饮料，其中还藏着微末的浪漫——最上方那层的货物架上摆着单支的玫瑰花，兴许是设计者觉得从村口出去便是车站，那么在离别之地，没有送行的鲜花是不可以的。  
于是赫宰不仅买了两听饮料，连带还有一支玫瑰花纳入手中。  
他与东海虽不会再经历别离之苦，但赫宰想送对方花，所以就自然而然地送了。

单支红色的玫瑰，花语是唯一的爱人。  
赫宰又怕带刺的花梗扎手，便直接将玫瑰的花托摘下，并趁东海低头喝水时，温柔地抬起手，帮对方把垂在眼前的碎发捋向耳后之余，不忘用手中的玫瑰花固定好东海长长的发丝。  
东海复又害羞地笑笑：“所以嘛，时间能够静止就好了。”  
正此时，货车从超市后门驶出，带起些沙石与晚风，亦将东海耳边的三两花瓣吹散在地。  
东海要去捡，弯腰之际，花瓣已跟随离去的货车，去到天空中远行。  
赫宰则守在东海身后，与丢了几片花瓣的小奶片轻声道：“我不希望时间静止。”  
“为什么呀？”  
赫宰见东海已将饮料喝得差不多了，自己的还没动几口，就先把手中的那罐水递给东海，而后说：“咱们小时候那会儿，你常告诉我，今天的你会比昨天更爱我…”顿了顿，赫宰抬头看向挂满星子的夜空，“其实我也一样，我不愿意和你活在静止的世界里。”

我想我们身边总能吹起温柔的风。  
接着，赫宰捧起东海的脸。

我想为你戴上漂亮的花。  
赫宰亲吻着东海微微颤动的嘴唇。

我想翌日的我，会比这一刻更爱你。  
“可是，海海，现在是晚上差一刻钟整十点，我已经比白天时的自己更爱你了。”

时间怎能够静止，是爱意奔流不息。

再从超市散步回奶奶家的路上，赫宰问东海，声音温和：“宝贝，你是不是很喜欢弹琴唱歌？”  
东海想起刚刚在福利院的演奏过程，点点头：“喜欢，特别是…”因为那些过去的回忆已被渐渐寻觅到，“我以前就是歌手，如果可以的话，我也希望能够通过音乐找回曾经的自己。”  
“好呀，那等我们回LA后，我帮你买一架钢琴。”赫宰又道，“不，干脆帮你置办一间琴房，你说好不好？”  
“哇！那当然好啦！谢谢您~”东海从不伪装真实的感激之情，连蹦带跳附带亲吻赫宰脸颊三口，可是他又迅速收起笑意——一来，怕打扰到村里的居民休息；二来，他还有个不情之请，“但比起我，我更希望您能…”  
“？”赫宰不解，“怎么了？还有什么是不好意思跟我说的么？”  
“没，我只是怕您不答应我。”这是东海稍稍思索后的决定，“我的钢琴您可以等等在买，或者说，我可以用我的钢琴换您先为这边福利院的孩子们买一架新的钢琴。”  
毕竟这里的钢琴都是教会的旧物，早已跑音到无可修复。  
赫宰一样是心地善良的人，怎会不答应东海的请求，只不过这傻蛋还是小看了他：“我可以先给这边的孩子买完新钢琴，再帮你在家那边置办好琴房，不冲突的。”  
“啊…”东海高兴得快要流出泪来，只得抱住赫宰，紧了又紧，“谢谢您，您真好，真的，我没想过您会就这样答应我…”  
赫宰本就不会拒绝，但谁让这傻孩子提了呢，于是道：“不过，我的好事可不能白做。”  
东海绞尽脑汁思考该如何支付这两笔买琴的费用，毕竟单靠咖啡厅的收入还要连本带利地还上一阵……  
所以、所以……  
赫宰看得出东海的纠结，计谋得逞：“我知道你想什么呢，但我根本不需要你给我钱。”

东海恍然大悟：原来小爸爸晚上比白天更爱我，是因为这个哦。  
坏男人！

由于他们正寄宿在奶奶家中，两个孩子还是等到奶奶睡着后才敢胡来——当然不是在距离太近的客房，而是在小奶片与赫宰事先约定好的和式浴室里。  
那个能刚刚好盛下两人的与其说浴缸，不如说是泡澡桶。  
而奶奶因为腿脚不方便的缘故已经常年不再使用，但赫宰仍在色字当头的关口保留些许理智，暗自承诺会在今夜后为奶奶替换一个新的浴桶。

今夜的性事，必定不能发出太大的响动。  
赫宰先为东海在泡澡桶外搓了会儿背，听东海瓮声瓮气地吃疼道：“我不要搓澡巾了，您好坏，故意用力弄我…”  
此刻，赫宰光是被怀里滑溜溜的小鱼蹭来蹭去，就已难再做柳下惠。他一面放下搓澡巾，又无时不刻地感知到对方嫩乎乎的屁股正紧密地贴在自己裆上，就掰开东海的双腿，先为他扩张片刻：“爸爸一会儿在你喜欢的地方用力弄你。”  
东海扭过头来，看了看身下的狼藉，又脸蛋红扑扑地盯着赫宰，乖顺地答应了：“我也想要您了。”

紧跟着，赫宰也不搞那些有的没的推拉，直接带着东海泡进溢满热水的浴桶，先本能地为身体的温暖长呼一声舒爽——接下来还有更爽的，小奶片竟就如此稀里糊涂地把他昂扬的性器坐进了屁股。  
赫宰心说，如果水温再高一点，他恨不能就此马上风致死，也就不再跟东海客气，嘴唇压在对方耳畔，边舔边吸，并命令：“把腿抬到上面去。”  
东海哪里有工夫听清赫宰的指示，只觉得身下除了塞满男人的性器以外，还有些许热流跟着跑进了他的肉道，于是没怎么挨操，就先闷声打着哭腔求饶：“爸爸，这样怪怪的，您出去些。”  
“是你一屁股把爸爸的鸡鸡吸进去的，现在求我出来是不是太晚了？”赫宰能感受到包裹着性器的肉穴已经自己分泌出欢迎他的淫液，也就不管东海适应与否，先捂着对方的嘴插了几个来回，目的是将紧致的隧道捅得松软一些。  
东海食髓知味了，从用牙齿顶赫宰的手心表示抗议，再到伸出舌头舔舔对方的指缝，纵然被挡着嘴也轻声淫叫：“那我不让您出去了，一整晚都不让您出去。”  
赫宰听后，干脆放开手，继而帮东海敞开两条腿，扶着他打颤的大腿根部，再用膝盖顶着他最后的羞涩，见两只肉乎乎的小虎爪撑在浴桶边缘直跟随操弄的频率乱晃，赫宰心满意足地想要把怀里的人吃了一样，并不停地唤道：“海海，海海，你真是个小坏蛋，你从进人家家门起，就盘算着这些呢，是不是？”  
“呜呜，那又怎样嘛…”东海倒不否认，“我爱您，我想要您，不可以吗？”  
赫宰快被他可爱坏了，但知道过一会儿操狠了，东海又该像在家里时那样扬声喊叫，就先说道：“那你把头扭过来些，亲爸爸的嘴。”  
接着，赫宰只将性器陷在里面，停了片刻，等泪眼汪汪的东海扭过脸后，又继续吩咐：“把舌头伸出来…”  
东海听话地伸出舌来，赫宰看着眼前的可爱小狗狗连脸都被情欲和水蒸气熏红了，湿润的大眼睛耷拉着，耳边甚至还卷着刚才没清洗干净的玫瑰花瓣……  
正胡思乱想着，东海先舔了舔赫宰的鼻尖：“爸爸，您的鼻子很挺，但鼻头圆圆的，好可爱…”又吸溜了两三口。  
李赫宰彻底凌乱了，脑中飞快思索——日本是归哪个神负责管辖来着？  
嗯…既然这座山上有出名的寺庙，那么，我佛慈悲，对不住了。  
赫宰猛地咬住东海撅起来的嘴唇，他能闻见近在咫尺的奶香与浴室里的水气，不知道接下来所说的每个字眼到底是被此处特殊的环境混响过了，还是他本来就头晕目眩：“亲我，勾住我的舌头。”  
两人的舌尖撞在一起，发出黏腻的声响。  
而后，赫宰用力地向上顶着，也将火力全开的性器钻进东海的后穴深处。直到贴在那略微凹陷的肉眼儿上，他知道东海舒服得接近干性高潮的状态了。旋即，赫宰朝宝贝嘴里吐了口唾液，继续吸舔他的舌，肆意侵犯着对方上下两张嘴。  
东海并不反感被如此对待，反倒喜欢极了像这样被逼上欲望的临界点。  
只是他吞不进赫宰那么多唾液，包括下体也不停流出前列腺液来，他感觉这盆泡着他们的水都要变黏了，才复又落下生理眼泪，气自己真是个情欲笨蛋。  
赫宰松开东海的嘴巴，继续用手拉扯着那根在口腔乱打转的舌头，轻声笑道：“是哪里发洪水了吗？还是我家的小骚狗又被操得漏尿了？”  
东海支支吾吾地摇头，可赫宰没停下来地拼命操他，直到两只小虎爪也撑不住浴桶，便伸向桶外，指甲来回抠着木质的桶壁。  
赫宰估算着东海快射了，就抱着浑身打哆嗦的宝贝温柔哄道：“你真是水做的娃娃，爸爸爱你还来不及呢，别哭了，乖。”  
东海的舌头依然被赫宰的两根手指拽着，所以射精时发不出具体的声音，但半张着的嘴角边全都是汩汩滑落的透明唾液。  
赫宰见泡澡桶里有几股白浊的水逐渐散开来，心知东海射完，自己也拔出性器，并撑着身后的墙壁站起身，再将依旧硬挺的肉棒抵在东海的唇边：“给爸爸含一会儿。”  
东海委屈：“不能喂进我下面吗？”但还是乖乖地张嘴吃进口腔里。  
“明天还要出门玩，我不想你肚子疼。”赫宰被软乎乎的舌头挑弄着快要发泄的龟头，便开始大口大口地喘息，直到动作幅度强烈得频频溅起水花来，东海直接深喉咽下对方的肉棒。  
待赫宰停了片刻，东海闭起眼睛，唯有紧实的喉头部位能看出一些液体在皮肤下涌动的痕迹。  
赫宰射进了东海的喉咙里，就算对方不想吞掉这些精液也必须全部喝下——更何况东海是十分愿意喝的，哪怕他没有尾巴，也通过摇晃几下屁股表示愉悦。

虽然但是，这场情事结束后，两人原本想回卧室便睡的——谁知道，刚一钻进被窝，东海又贴着赫宰腻歪起来。  
赫宰心说：山上的佛祖，究竟是神明难当，还是男人难当呢？

不管了。

再者说，户外下起了细密的小雨助兴。  
泥土都潮湿了，榻榻米上的被单能不跟着一起潮湿吗？

总而言之，雨季来了。


End file.
